


Are You Learning Your Lesson, Baby?

by Snortinglaughter



Series: Short Stories of the Kinky Sort [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dom Draco Malfoy, Good Boy Kink, Harry in Lace, Harry in Lingerie, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Spanking, Sub Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snortinglaughter/pseuds/Snortinglaughter
Summary: Harry had been waiting all day for this. He had been naughty, and he knew Draco would punish him for it.





	Are You Learning Your Lesson, Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 28: Spanking.
> 
> Requested by: anonymous.

“Did you touch yourself today?” Draco asked, leaving his suitcase on the floor, beside the door, and loosening his tie.

 

Harry stood in the middle of the hallway, wearing only the little green lace briefs Draco had left him in before going to work that morning.

 

“I–”

 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Don’t lie to me, Harry. Tell me, did you touch yourself?”

 

Harry nodded, already growing hard, and bit his lip. Draco slowly shook his head, and unbuttoned his waistcoat.

 

“I'm very… _very_ disappointed, Harry. You've been naughty, and we can't have that now, can we?”

 

His heartbeat quickened. He knew what was coming, he longed for it to happen, that was why he had disobeyed in the first place. Draco closed the distance between them, with his chin up and a confident smile that always managed to melt Harry’s insides. He stopped only a step away.

 

“You know where to go.”

 

Harry turned around, and headed to the study, feeling Draco’s eyes on him all the way. Once there, he stood in the middle of the room, and watched as Draco sat on the leather sofa. He rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, and beckoned Harry.

 

“Come here.” If he saw the way Harry’s cock had jerked against the lace, he completely ignored it. “Now, tug those pretty knickers down, and lie across me.”

 

With eager, shaky hands, Harry did so, leaving the sheer briefs just below his arse cheeks but still covering his cock. The anticipation made his legs tremble slightly, but he obeyed and laid down, positioning himself so his shaft was nestled between Draco’s thighs, and held onto the armrest.

 

“I'm going to teach you a lesson, Harry,” Draco murmured softly. “You are not to touch yourself while I'm not at home.” He ran the tips of his fingers up Harry’s legs. “And since you have, you know what's coming next. Right, baby?”

 

A shiver had the hairs in the back of Harry’s neck standing, he fucking loved it when Draco called him that.

 

“Do you? Do you know what's coming next, baby?”

 

“Y–yes, daddy.” He felt Draco squirm under him.

 

“I want you to count them for me, baby.”

 

Harry’s “yes” was cut off by a sudden hard smack on his left buttock. He squeezed his eyes shut as he moaned, “One.” Draco took his time, running a soothing hand on the spot before he striked again.

 

“ _T_ – _two.”_ His grip on the armrest tightened, making the leather squeak.

 

Draco hit again.

 

“ _Ah!_ –  _three.”_ The loud ‘ _smack’_ and the growing burn on his skin had Harry rolling his hips, grinding against Draco’s thighs.

 

“Hm, I never said you could seek relief,” Draco said, and spanked him twice in a row.

 

 _“Nnggh_ – _fuck._ F-four, _five_!” Harry was already a fucking mess, his cock throbbed and his chest heaved as Draco caressed his arse and lower back.

 

“Are you learning your lesson, baby?”

 

“ _Yes!_ Yes, daddy, I _am_.”

 

Draco hummed, and his hips betrayed him. He bucked them upwards, and Harry felt his hard cock against his hip bone. He chanced a look over his shoulder. Draco’s cheeks were flushed, his lips parted, and a strand of hair fell over his forehead. So fucking gorgeous his daddy. Harry saw him bite his bottom lip before landing another spank, ripping a loud moan from his throat.

 

“Six! _Fuck! Please_ , daddy.”

 

“You look beautiful like this, writhing and begging.” Draco soothed the spot, and traced Harry’s spine with the fingertips of his free hand. “These red marks on your arse suit you so well.”

 

Harry couldn't stop the whimpers that left his lips, but he tried hard not to seek friction by fucking Draco’s thighs. He could tell Draco’s trousers were smudged with Harry’s precome, because he could feel the lace of his briefs dripping wet.

 

_“Please.”_

 

“Please what?”

 

Another spank, harder than the last, and Draco's fingers raked through Harry's hair and tugged lightly.

 

“ _Ah fuck!_ S- _seven._ Can I come, daddy? Please?” His arse cheeks were burning hot, his cock a feather-touch away from spilling.

 

“Mmm, you're being such a good boy.”

 

And Harry thought he would come right then and there, with his cock untouched, his balls so tight they might burst. He felt another tug at his hair and another delicious fucking spank on his arse. A loud _“fuck, yes”_ spilled from his mouth as he shot a load of come in his briefs, his hips inevitably bucking against Draco.

 

He breathed hard, his muscles relaxing as he slowly went down from his climax, all the while Draco softly caressed his oversensitive skin.

 

“Are you okay?” Draco asked after some minutes, and Harry nodded, keeping his eyes closed as he listened. “Good. I want you to lie on your back, because I'm going to fuck you, slow and careful now, and I won't stop until you go hard again. Until I make you come again. Is that alright with you, baby?”

 

Harry looked over his shoulder again. Draco's face was the only thing his gaze could focus on.

 

“Yes. Anything for you, daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
